Post-Endgame Supports
by EmpoleonNerd
Summary: Just some oneshot thingies between Robin and every character. Takes place about a year after Grima's death. Robin's S-Support is Lissa.
1. Chapter 1

_As I explained, each chapter is going to be a oneshot thingy with each character. These are going to be in the order that you meet the characters. Child units will go in the order that their parent units are in. Enjoy!_

 _..._

 **ROBIN / CHROM**

"Hey, Robin."

Robin looked up from the book he was studying. "Chrom, what do you need?"

Chrom shrugged. "I don't really _need_ anything, I just felt like spending time with my friend."

Robin glared suspiciously. "Ok, what do you want? I spent all of last night planning our attack on the bandits in Ferox, can't I have a break?"

"No, I'm serious! We never really talk anymore, other than strategy discussions."

Robin sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Our friendship just got really awkward after I married Lissa."

Chrom stared suspiciously at him. "You've been treating her well, right?"

"Of course I have!" Robin said, looking shocked that Chrom would accuse otherwise.

Chrom kept staring for a bit, then broke into laughter.

"I'm just joking. I know you're a good person."

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Ahaha, thanks."

"So, what are you reading?"

Robin held up the book he was reading. "This is a text on advanced tactics and strategy. I found this effective looking plan on-"

"Uh, yeah, great!" Chrom said. He clearly was not very interested in the conversation. "Anyways, did you hear about the festival they're setting up next week?"

"Festival? No, I heard nothing about a festival." Robin said, "What is it for?"

"It's in honor of the sacrifice Emmeryn made three years ago. You know, with the cliff?"

Robin nodded. "Ah, right. When Gangrel tried to assassinate her. I'm glad she's still alive. Will she be attending?"

Chrom hesitated. "I'm... not sure. Her memories have nearly all returned, but I don't think she remembers what happened with Plegia."

The two were silent.

Finally, Robin spoke. "Maybe she should stay in the castle during the festival. For all we know, mentioning it could trigger traumatic flashbacks."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Chrom sighed.

He stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, nice talking to you again."

"Yeah, we should do it more often."

Chrom smiled and exited the room.

Robin went back to his book. _Maybe we should train together or something,_ Robin thought, _What kind of friend would I be if I never talked to him?_


	2. Chapter 2

**ROBIN / LISSA**

"Gwaaaaaaaaaah!"

Robin quickly sat up in bed and put a hand down the front of his shirt. He pulled out the object that had been placed inside. It was a frog.

He glared at the giggling girl to his left. "Lissa...was this necessary?"

Lissa tried to contain her laughter. "I-I'm sorry, _pfft..._ I couldn't resist."

Robin sighed. "Alright then. Just... please don't wake me up with a frog ever again."

"Aw, but it's funny!" Lissa whined.

Robin chuckled at his wife. "I swear, you are purposely acting adorable to try to get me to let you."

Lissa blushed. "A-a-adorable? Me?"

"Anyways, let's get breakfa-!" Robin stepped onto the floor, only to feel something slimy under his foot.

Robin looked down. The frog had jumped out of his hands when he pulled it out of his shirt, and it was now under his foot, alive, but trapped.

"..." Robin raised his foot and stared in silence at the frog as it hopped away.

Suddenly, Lissa burst out laughing. "PwaaaHAHAHAHA! That's the funniest thing that's ever unintentionally happened during a prank... *snort*"

Robin brought his head up with a surprised expression on his face as Lissa shrieked.

"I-I-I didn't snort! I-I-I don't snort! There was a...a pig passing by! Y-yeah, that's it!" Lissa stuttered.

Robin laughed. "Don't worry, I already know you snort."

"You... what?!"

"Remember the roster? The one with all the information and secret tidbits on all of the Shepherds?"

Lissa's face turned red. "B-b-but... that's just not fair!" she cried, "Let me see it, then! I wanna know embarrassing stuff about you!"

Robin shook his head. "There's nothing in there that you don't know already."

"Ugh... not fair."

"Now I've got blackmail on you!" Robin said jokingly, "If you ever wake me with a frog again, I'll announce to all of Ylisse that you snort!"

Lissa pouted. "I wish it was easier for me to hate you."

"Love you too."

...

 _GRAAAAAGH my miserable attempt at writing romance. Whatever, I did my best._


End file.
